Season 4 Episode 1 Life and Lovers
by Ethanol95
Summary: See what happens after Austin and Ally go on tour while Dez lives his dream in film school. A continuation from Relationships and Red Carpets! Also if you want to read other Raura fanfic by me follow me wang6317 on wattpad. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first story. Realized formatting is all messed up. This is a re-uploaded version.

"Wake up Austin! You're half an hour late!" I screamed at Austin.

"WHAT? Not again!" replied Austin with his eyes staring at me in a high pitch tone.

"You need to be on stage in ten minutes!" I tell him. Austin jumps off the bed and hops in

the shower.

"I can't believe he isn't taking this seriously. It's his very first tour, surely he has to be more

enthusiastic then that" I think to myself.

Austin walks out of the shower dripping water everywhere with a towel around his waist.

"You need to take this more seriously Austin. What is Jimmy going to say if the audience doesn't

forgive you for being late?" I ask impatiently

"You know what, I can't take you anymore! You just keep bugging me everyday!

"If I wanted someone to boss me around, I would have brought my mom instead of you. I thought

this would be fun, but apparently not."

Austin continues ranting on about Ally's imperfections.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave. I've had it with you. Good luck Austin "Monica Moon"

Ally walks away departing the tour bus and heads for the airport back to Miami.

"Austin! Wake up" I nudge him a bit and he wakes startled.

"ALLY. (pants heavily) I love you. Don't ever leave me please. Promise me?" Austin begs Ally.

"Yes Austin. I promise. Haha. Did you have a bad dream again?" Ally asks

"Wh…at… No…..?" Austin tries to hide it from her.

"You're such a bad liar." Ally laughs with a smirk.

"No I'm not, I just can't lie to you" Austin grins from ear to ear

"Awww. Common now, I've got my first show tonight. Don't want to be late now do we?"

"I can't believe it, you're having your first show tonight. You've come so far Ally."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Austin"

Their bodies come closer and lean in for a kiss, interrupted by Trish entering their tour bus.

"Guess who got a job as your sound assistant?" Trish proudly announces.

Austin and Ally break up their intimate moment and run to hug Trish.

"Trish! You're here" Austin and Ally shout in synchronization"

"Uhh, duh. I'm your manager and now Ally's sound assistant as well. Why wouldn't I be?


	2. Chapter 2

Back In L.A. Dez and Carrie arrive at La Habra Film School.

"Boy does this air smell refreshing" Dez says ecstatically.

"You're standing next to a trash can, Dez" Carrie replies.

"I know! It's so refreshing. Ahhhh." Dez takes a long deep breath and sighs

"I never thought this day would come. The day that I finally..."

"Finally go to film school?" Asks Carrie

"No, silly! Finally be here with you" Dez answers

"Aww... I love you my Dezipoo"

"I love you too my... Yea I'm going to have to think of something better"

Term starts at La Habra Film School. Professor Limb sits down eyeing each and every new student walk into class.

"Welcome, welcome all to your very first day of filming. Now let me tell you how we do things around here. During your first year, you get to

produce your film on a full expense paid trip anywhere in America. Be weary of where you choose. At La Habra Film School, we aim to have

the most culturally diverse minds of our students. The more exotic the place, the more your film will be reviewed for an award"

"You hear that? Dez asks so eagerly.

"YES, we can finally go on a vacation!" Carrie screams

"No, doofus. We can go back and visit Austin and Ally on tour, but we could do that too, you know what? Nevermind It'll be amazing. We could

film a documentary. Let's call it "Ally Dawson fights the battle of stage fright featuring Austin Moon"

"That sounds like an adventure! LETS DO IT"

Dez gets on the Mytablet and calls Austin.

Back on the tour bus, Austin's Mytablet rings. Ally and Trish gather around him.

"DEZ" Austin shouts

"Hey... Dez..." Ally says in an awkward tone as though she's expecting something bad to happen.

"Hey guys! Can you believe it? I'm actually here at my dream school." Dez proudly announces.

"Trish, aren't you going to say hi to Dez? Its been a month since he's left" Ally asks

"Oh I'm doing great without him. Heck, my life has been peaceful without him here" Trish quickly answers.

"Ohh who am i kidding? It's been too quite without you here." Trish confesses.

"Whaddup" Says Austin and Dez in sync.

"Well, boy do i have news for you" Dez says.

"What is it?" Ally asks

"Yea tell us, what is it?"

"I can come and visit you guys at one of your stops. The film school allows me to go to an exotic location to shoot our film" Dez says

"THAT'S AWESOME DEZ!" Austin says while trying to keep his cool.

"And it's all paid for! How cool is that?" Dez asks

"SOOOO COOOL" Ally replies

Ally signals for a high-five from Austin but gets rejected.

"Common. It wasn't that bad!" she says trying to defend herself.

"Yes. Yes it was." Austin replies.

"Is Carrie coming with you?" Trish questions.

"I think so. I'll see you in a few days then."

Their tour bus pulls up at a petrol kiosk to refill on petrol and Austin's favourite ready to go pancakes. They are only halfway to their next stop,

Vegas.

"Ally, could you please get my those pancakes? Pretty please?" Austin asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Already on it!" Ally replies.

Ally walks to the store and sees a young boy around Austin's age sitting on a carton of Coca-Cola in the corner.

"Umm, are you okay?" Ally asks politely.

He doesn't respond.

Ally tries again. "Hello?"

"I've been sitting here for the past two days. No one has come for me." He responds.

"Do you need a lift? We could drop you in Vegas, it's the nearest city from here. Its about a three day drive."

"Thanks, but there's no point going back if there's nothing to go back to." He denies.

"I insist. Take it as a present from me. You look like you could use one anyway." Ally says sternly.

"Name's Cole."

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. Or you can call me Ally D, or..." Cole interrupts Ally.

"Yea i got it. I know who you are."

"Well, okay then... awkward..."

Ally guides Cole back to the bus after grabbing Austin's pancakes.

Ally introduces him to Austin and Trish. "Guys, say hi to Cole"

"Cole? Uh oh!" says Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin pulls Ally along with the others into the bedroom locking the door behind them.

"What's wrong with Cole?" Ally asks irritatedly.

"Cole was one of my fans at my meet and greet after the show in Atlanta. Only, he wasn't

a fan. He was a hater," says Austin.

"You know, I never knew someone could hate something so much. And trust me… after hating several dozen, more like several hundred jobs

I've had, this doesn't come anywhere close." Trish argues.

"Bottom line is he hates me and everything about me. We need to get him off this bus now!" Austin says sternly.

Ally attempts to defend Cole. "He can't be that bad, I mean common, if you have faced

Trent, I'm sure you can face Cole. Who knows? He may have changed for the better since he last saw you."

Austin, Ally and Trish pop their heads out of the door to see how Cole is doing. They see Cole playing with one of Austin's Austin Moon Doll.

"That's right… Let's just take this chunk of hair off… and that arm... Oh and maybe a leg too" Cole whispers to himself.

"He's worst than Brook" exclaims Trish.

"How bout I just go out there and have a nice chat with him. If he sees how nice Austin and I actually are, he just might stop with

that attitude. And its not like he's done anything that bad"

Ally sneaks out of the bedroom trying to cover up the rest of them eavesdropping on the other side of the door. She takes a stride followed by

a bright gleaming smile focusing Cole's attention on her.

"So… Cole, tell me. What were you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Ally asks curiously.

"I was supposed to meet my girlfriend at Las Vegas a week ago, but then my car ran into a ditch and nobody helped me. So I've been stuck

here for the past week"

"You hear that? He has a girlfriend. He can't be that bad" Ally mouths to Austin.

"So who is this special someone that you've been dying to see? Ally asks again.

"My beloved Tilly" Cole responds

"Wait. Tilly as in Tilly Thompson?"

"Do you know her?"

"Oh my god. Austin HELP ME! " Ally whispers.

Back in the bedroom, Austin and Trish huddle trying to think of a way of getting Cole off the bus.

"So you're saying that if we call Tilly to come meet Cole, we can get rid of the both of them?" Austin exclaims in a panicked tone.

"Do you have a better solution, Austin?" Trish says

"Dang it. Fine we'll do it." Austin hesitantly agrees.

Ally comes back to the bedroom after having a rather awkward conversation with Cole.

"Guys! Please tell me you have come up with something"

"Sort of…" Austin replies.

"What do you mean sort of?" Ally asks.

"I mean you're not going to like it. We are going to call Tilly to come get Cole. Hopefully he

will be so in love when they meet that he'll forget about us." Austin says

Ally raises one her eyebrows and stares at Austin.

"What? I told you you're not going to like it." Austin tries to defend himself.

Ally picks up the phone and calls Tilly then placing it down on the bed.

"Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..."

The phone rings for a couple of minutes. No one answers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ally. Do you have Tilly's contact on skype?" Trish asks nervously

"Umm... Yea."

"Give me that!" Trish exclaims while reaching to grab the Mytablet.

"I'll just call her through here then"

"Great idea Trish! Hopefully she'll pick up"

Tilly : "Who is this"

Ally : "Tilly, its Ally, Austin and Trish"

Tilly : "What do you losers want this time... Wasn't humiliating me in front of the whole world bad enough?"

Ally : "Well we have a way to make it up for you."

Trish: "I think we have someone that you might want to see"

Tilly: "How could you ever possibly have someone I want?"

Austin: "Does Cole ring a bell to you?"

Tilly: "COLE? WHAT IS COLE DOING THERE? I bet you stole him from me just like how you stole my 3 minutes of fame during kindergarden. Oh... HOW I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT DAY"

Trish: "We didn't steal him"

Austin: "Yea, we found him sitting by the side of the road at a petrol kiosk. Ally found him"

Tilly: "Well don't you ever hurt Cole. He is my baby.

Ally: "How would you like to come up here and meet him?"

Tilly: "Why? What's in it for you guys?" She asks trying to uncover their motive for bringing her down there.

Ally: "Well lets just say that there's someone that we could do better without and you can get back your baby."

Tilly: "Fine, i'll be there soon"

Austin, Ally and Trish all scream in excitement.

"Ally, our plan is working" Austin yelled.

"I know, isn't this great? We can soon go back to getting on the road and continue my tour"

A few hours passes and no sign of Dez or Tilly. Dez and Carrie were supposed to be here by now. We pulled in to a parking lot just past a junction on highway 86.

"They should be coming soon" Austin says

"I'm more worried about Tilly. What if something changes halfway? That won't look pretty."

"Its okay Ally. Whats the worst that could happen? I mean its not like Tilly discovers Cole is cheating on her or anything r..rightt?" Okay you know what nevermind."

"Yea you're not helping." Ally replies.

Dez and Carrie walk open the door and see Austin, Ally and Trish rather distressed.

"Guys!" Dez screams.

"Dez!" Everyone else shouts.

"Hey... I'm here too." Carrie says in a shy tone.

"Oh hey Carrie." Austin says joyously.

Ally comes in to hug Carrie.

"Its been such a long time since we last saw you!"

"I know right? It feels like months"

"That's because it has been months" Ally laughs.

Dez and Carrie walk into the living room in the tour bus and spot a guy sitting there.

"Hello. And you are?"

"Cole" finishing off Dez's sentence.

"Cole? I see"

Dez whispers to Austin "Theres something about the Cole guy that I don't like."

"Is it the fact that my doll has now become an amputee with arms and legs everywhere?"

"Oh yeah! Guess i Didn't catch that!" Dez replies

"Its great to have you back Dez and Carrie" Austin exclaims.


	5. 2k Views!

Hey guys! You guys are amazing! Can't believe this episode hit 2k views already. Hope you all like where its going and also do leave a comment or pm me any ideas you guys have. If i really like it I may use it in an upcoming chapter!

Also. I have started out more fanfic writing on Wattpad. My name is R5Ethanol95 or Ethanol95 1 of the 2. Look forward to hearing more feedback.


	6. Chapter 5

Cole is still sitting outside in the living room on the couch while the rest are in the bedroom catching up with Dez and Carrie. Cole looks around

the tour bus and takes Austin's phone while the rest aren't looking.

"I'll just log in to his twitter account and change somethings" He said with a devilish look.

**Cole's POV: **

"I'm going to make your life hell Austin Moon." I laugh to myself maniacally. I wonder what his password could be? I enter Ally's name but it

doesn't work. It takes a few tries before i finally figure out what it was. "But of course...Its Austin's middle name Monica!". After logging in, I

place the phone in one of my pockets inside my leather jacket close to my body as i see Austin, Dez and Ally walking towards me.

I quickly get up off the couch. "I need to use the bathroom" I assert to them with confidence and crashed into Austin's shoulder walking

towards the bathroom.

I could hear Austin exclaiming "What's his problem?", but i chose to ignore it and carry on with my plan.

I turn to lock the door behind me and pull out Austin's phone.

"Now that I'm in, let's see what i can do" I said with a smirk across my face."

I enter his images and scroll through a bunch of pictures of Austin and Ally at each stop on Ally's tour.

"Hey hey... What's this?" I question as my eyes dart across to this one picture. "Looks like Austin has been a bad boy after all! Who's this

pretty lady?" Well it surely wasn't Ally Dawson or anyone of his friends. This is the perfect picture. I'm just going to post this on his Instagram

account.

"Done. Now, we wait!"

**Ally's POV:**

I get a notification from an Instagram picture. The first line read "This Isn't Ally? Who is this girl?" I scroll up to see the picture and ... I can't

believe it... He ... He cheated on me. I felt my limbs became wobbly as i collapsed down onto the bed. I wanted to hold back the tears really

badly. I did. But I couldn't.

I didn't have the strength to call for Austin. Too many thoughts were going through my mind. How could he do this to me? Why did he? Who

was this girl?

As i was ready to burst into tears, I heard Trish opening the door. "Ally!" She asked almost confused and oblivious to what had happened.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I showed her the photo and her jaw dropped to the ground. That's when i started to hear Trish starting to yell for

Austin. But my heart wasn't where my mind was and I just ignored everything that was happening around me.

**Trish's POV:**

"AUSTIN" I shouted as I marched out into the living room. He snapped his head back at me turning away from Dez. "What?" He replied so

innocently. "How could you cheat on Ally with this stranger? I WANT ANSWERS NOW" I demanded. "How could you not tell her about this? You

know how important to her you are? And you just crushed her!" I took the phone and shoved it into his face demanding a response. "It's not

what it looks like!" he tries to defend himself. "That's what they all say.." I glare at him. "Then explain to me who and why you are kissing her

on the cheek?" There was a second of silence and after that I walked away furious.

**Ross' POV:**

*Flashback*

"So this is the children's clinic and we have about 50 kids daily who come in here for treatment one of the nurses explain to me." She guides

me into a waiting room to meet some children. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw this girl, sitting in the corner. "Who is she?" I asked. "Oh,

she's a rare but unfortunate case. Her name is Maria" she replies. "Unfortunate?" I ask again. "Yes. She's currently suffering from stage 3

breast cancer, but don't bring it up if you talk to her, she's not ready to accept that yet." I walk on over to her. She stood up putting on a fake

smile to see me. "Maria?" I ask. "Yeah that's me." she replies. She then stares at me realizing I am THE Austin Moon. "You're Austin Moon!

I've always been a fan." she says starting to tear up. I hear her mutter "C..Could y..you kiss me? I love you." How could i have been so

heartless to say no? I reached for my phone and took a picture of me kissing her. It was the only memory i would have of this girl who was a

somebody like me except she would have left the world and I would still be here. I keep the photo in my phone and whisper to her "Stay

strong darling" I watch her smile as i turn my back and head for the exit.

*Flashback ends*

It's not like i love Maria? I just felt really bad for her and she needed somebody to know she existed. How was Ally going to ever forgive me

for this? That's when i yelled out to Trish. "WAIT!" she stops and turns her head to face me again. I bring myself to say "Maria isn't who you

think she is" I then continue to explain the story behind me kissing Maria.

"Then why did you keep it? You knew that Ally would be upset if she saw this in your phone" Trish pronounces. "She was someone. I couldn't

delete the picture just like how she has disappeared from this world! She was a really inspirational person for me and I wouldn't want to lose

the only memory i had left of her."

"Well you have to tell Ally this. I'm sure that if you explain it to her everything will be alright."

I hated to admit but what Trish said actually made sense. Even though I knew she wouldn't want to see me for a while, i had to clear up

things.

**Ally's POV:**

I had really wished that what i just saw was in a nightmare. I woke up from a nap realizing that the bed i was on was covered in tissues

everywhere. I couldn't believe anything. I just didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. Then i heard Austin knocking on the bedroom

door.

"Ally?" He asks nervously.

"GO AWAY!" I Yell back.

"It's not what you think it is" I hear him pleading to come in.

"Just go awa..."

**Ross' POV:**

Before Ally could finish her sentence i heard a thud on the floor.

"ALLY? ALLY? ALLY?" I repeat over and over while trying to beak the door down.

"NO...No... It's all my fault" I admit.

Hey Guys I will try to make chapters longer like this one from now onwards. Hope you like it! Also check out my other stories on wattpad. My username is R5Ethanol95. Do review this story and give me ideas if you liked it. Thanks Guyz! Stay Awesome.


	7. Chapter 6

No one knew what happened. It all happened so fast. Only after Austin's shouting, they knew that Ally was in trouble. Trish was chilling on the couch with Dez and Carrie, updating them about what Austin had just told her about the kiss, that was the moment she heard him yelling. Not too long ago, Trish also realized Cole was sneaking out of the bus. She had her doubts about him and wandered where he was going, but What she needed to tell Dez and Carrie was way more important than babysitting Cole.

That was ten minutes ago.

**Trish's POV:**

"We need to call the cops or ambulance, or someone!" I yell.

"We don't have time for that!" Austin shouts back.

"Give me that chair!" Austin orders me. And that was the first and last time he was ever going to boss me around. We needed to save Ally, so I let it slip by me.

I hand him the chair and watch him ram it into the door several times before stepping back to catch his breath. Suddenly, the door opened. And it wasn't a welcoming one either. I look at Austin. He looks back at me. I look back at him. His jaw drops. And then I turn towards the door.

"Remember me?" a very seductive yet stern voice says. "Oh my god! I..It's Tilly" I exclaim. "This wasn't meant to happen!" I vaguely hear Austin saying in the background while my mind was still boggled over the fact that Tilly had made it here. And she wasn't helping us. I look back at the doorway and see an unexpected leg dressed in black leather pants creep out from the side. "OOHHH! It can't be!" I thought to myself. It was Cole. He was back with his revenge. He wanted Austin's career dead. But by the looks of things, he may be literally dead as well if we didn't do something soon.

**Austin's POV:**

I stood right in Cole's face demanding to see Ally. I can't believe that someone as young as him or me could be so scheming...

"What you going to do about it blondie?" Cole said with a smirk across his face.

"I'll..." Before I could even finish what i was going to say, he cut me off again.

"Serenade me to beg your way to see Ally?" He asked deviously.

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, or at least I thought I was that loud. He just messed with the wrong blondie today. I turned around and started walking away slowly trying to distract Cole. Just as I passed the chair that I was using before, i quickly turned around latching on to the chair and spinning shifting my bodyweight in Cole's direction.

Bam! I hit him hard. He went flying back through the door frame smashing into the window in the bedroom Ally was in and shattering the glass. As i turned to head towards Dez and Carrie, I could briefly hear Tilly worrying for Cole with every word she said in a shaky voice. Not bothering to look back at Cole, I quickly catch up to Trish who was by my side a few minutes ago and Dez and Carrie in the front of the bus, unaware of the situation unfolding.

"DEZ! CALL THE COPS NOW!" I yelled at him hoping he wouldn't have a childish response waiting to be fired.

"Yes Sir!" He replies back. Well it could have been worst.

"Trish, take Dez and Carrie outside and wait there!" I instruct them.

"What? I'm not going to stand outside while you get you're ass kicked by them!" Raising her voice at me.

"Fine. Come with me. Just tell Dez and Carrie to wait for the cops" I reply quickly.

"We .. h...ave to go back and A..lly" I say stuttering my words. Oh, that wasn't good at all. I know that the only time I stutter with my words are when I'm scared. And I couldn't be scared for Ally. At least not when we haven't got to her yet.

"We'll go round the back of the bus" Trish suggests.

"Great idea. They'll never know we'll be coming" I say as I start scrambling to the back of the bus. When we reach I look up at the broken window. The one that Cole shattered.

"Trish give me a boost" I request.

"You wan't me to do what?" She says giving me a look of confusion and raising her eye brows.

"Just put one knee to the ground and i'll use your leg to jump up to reach the window." I explain briefly.

"Fine!" she sighs.

I take a couple of steps back and run towards Trish leaping off her leg.

"Yes!" I say as i grasp for air. I grabbed the ledge brushing all the broken pieces of glass still attached to the floor.

I stick my neck out to try and scan the room to see if Cole and Tilly were there.

"Nobody here?" I ask myself out loud. "Wait...That mean's Ally is missing as well!"

I crawl up the ledge and hop into the room. It seemed like a mess. Glass shattered everywhere, tissues all over the bed, probably from Ally finding out about the kiss and there was this bat.

"Trish there's a bat?" I yell to her.

"A bat? w..what? Trish looked just as confused as me. Only it wasn't a normal looking bat. It was wooden with a dent and bloodstains on it. "OH NO! ALLY" I yelled.

**Cole's POV:**

I broke my left arm and had several deep wounds all over my body after smashing through the window. That's it Austin was going to pay for it. Tilly came to me very worried. But i told her it was alright. That we were going to get him back.

"Take Ally! And run." I say to her.

"I don't want to leave you" I vaguely hear her as my mind still blur from the impact of my head with the glass.

"GO NOW!" I'm sure that that made her leave.

I rested in that place for another minute or two then got and jumped out the window. I turned back to the bus saying "Cole 1. Austin 0." Then proceeded to run away from the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open. Immediately I squinted my eyes.

"urghhh" I groaned trying to look away from what seemed to be the sun.

I looked around. I was in a dark room under a light hanging on the ceiling. In the distance down the hallway I hear a tapping against a wooden surface.

"Hell..lo?" I ask afraid of what could happen. The tapping stops and instead the shuffling of footsteps started.

"Well, well. What do we have here!" Tilly asks sarcastically.

"Looks like no one to write songs for Austin anymore! Awww... Poor Austin. His career wasn't going to last anyway. " Tilly smirks.

I still wasn't aware of the fact that my hands were tied to the back of the chair with rope.

"Let me go!" I demanded. I looked around the room once more and spotted a light source coming from where Tilly had appeared from.

"Not so fast Alli-gator". I was going to get her back for that, only my kindergarden teacher could call me that. No one else. But I had to focus on getting out of here first.

"LET ME GO!" I said in a stern voice. That's when i started rocking the chair back and forth. I could feel the screws and hinges coming lose. I knew that it would work, but Tilly had to be gone for me to get out.

Tilly started to walk towards me and paused for a minute. "You know what Ally..? I liked you better when you were sleeping?" she said with an evil look.

"Sleeping?" I whispered to myself. Thats when I remember seeing a brownish object in the corner of my eye before blacking out. AGAIN.

**Austin's POV:**

The cops came within 10 minutes of Dez calling them. They took Carrie and Dez away to somewhere more safe while Cole was being handcuffed and sent of to prison. I still had no idea where Ally was. I didn't know how to find her. I felt my eyes start to tear up as I whispered "Al..lly". Trish heard me. She came to me patting her hand on my back and brining me in for a much needed hug.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"Lets just hope that they'll find Ally's whereabouts soon" Trish said trying to comfort me. That didn't comfort me.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You don't expect me to sit around while the love of my life is lost do you? I don't even know whether she's still in danger. She could d...die.." More tears started rolling down my cheeks while i held back the rest.

"I'll tell you what. We can ask the police to see whether we could follow them in their car." she suggests. I nod my head and stare at the ground.

"In the meantime, I'll cancel her concerts until this is all over"

"Thanks Trish" I say with a gloomy look on my face.

"Everything will be okay Austin"

More back up arrived at the scene and started investigating looking at the shattered glass all over the floor drenched in blood.

I hear a voice call out my name "AUSTIN MOON"

"Yes officer?"

"Can you recall what happened?"

"We found this guy called Cole stranded at a petrol kiosk and decided to give him a lift. We didn't know that he hated me and that he was planning to attack us. He attacked Ally and she collapsed on the floor inside the bedroom. I tried barging the door down a couple of times until Cole came out. I couldn't see Ally, he was blocking her. And then Tilly, Cole's girlfriend, the girl we called to try and make this better made it much worse. She took Ally and ran away while me and Cole broke out in a fight. Officer, I have to come with you, I need to see my girl again. You have to let me come.

"I understand. I will inform the team and we will go out to search for her in a 10 mile radius from here. No promises that you can come. I will have to ask my boss."

He turned back to walk away and just as he started to move I pulled his pistol from his left belt pocket. Nobody is going to hurt Ally!

***10 Minutes later**

"Austin. We are sending our dispatch units now. You can come but you have to be at the back where you won't get hurt understand?"

"Yes sir." I said trying to hide my fear of experiencing someone getting killed.

I follow the officer into his patrol car and jump into the back seat. It was a long drive. We drove from the parking lot to where the freeway intersected with the railway.

"Austin. Pass me you phone" he says sternly as though he knew exactly what needed to be done because I didn't.

"Okay." I say passing it to him.

"We're going to try and track your last call with Ally to get a satellite GPS position of where the phone is. Hopefully she is where the phone is."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"What is that sound?" I asked in a state of panic.

"It has located the position. It says it's by this train station."

"Train station?" I said confused while he was pointing to a brick red run down building just past the flyover.

We pulled up at the parking lot while the others surrounded the building in a circular formation. There was no way Tilly was getting out now if she hadn't already.

I stepped out of the car. "GET BACK IN THE CAR AUSTIN." the officer shouted at me

"Why?"

"This parking lot is planted with land mines. These are pressure plates. You step on one, you won't be able to step off without having an arm blown off." My eyes widened. I wanted to be there for Ally, but i also needed to stay alive.

"We are going to deactivate them first." he says trying to reassure me.

3 Hours ago, everything was normal. How did everything turn upside down? I started to cry again. I, Austin Monica Moon was useless.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys. Sorry Its been a while. I'm going to be having exams for the next two weeks, so if I'm slow in updating I'm really sorry. Please do bare with me. I will try to stick to every few days, but that might change to once a week temporarily. Also I have another schedule to follow for my other story on wattpad so hope you guys just be patient! Also, if you have ideas, feedback, if you want me to continue this episode or end it soon? Please tell me. I have a rough idea of where this story will finish but I don't know whether you want it to end so fast and move on to another episode (Sequel). BTW. THANKS FOR ALMOST 5,000 VIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL. Enjoy!**

**- E.W.Y.W**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up again. My head pressed against the cold cement floor. It was like I was being thrown around into different worlds. Waking up halfway several times where everything didn't make any sense to me. I lay still for a while... It felt like the cold was creeping in from the window brushing against my already numbed skin from the beatings.

Winter was coming, and the temperature would plummet when night fell. It was already 5 in the evening. Not long before dusk. I tried to reach a table about a meter away swinging my chair back and forth, and so I started rocking it violently in hopes that it would break.

"This could work!" I said talking to myself.

I counted in my head with each rock. "1, 2, 3, 4..." Before I reached 10, the joint of the chair leg came loose and the chair fell to the floor. I fell back and luckily enough, my head was cushioned by my hair as I landed on the floor once again. It wasn't until I realized that my hair was damp. I grabbed my hair and pulled it into sight.

"Blood?"

Blood was coming from a deep wound from where Tilly had whacked me with the bat several times.

"That brat!" I screamed frustratedly.

I ignored the fact that I was bleeding because I needed to put the remaining of my energy back into escaping this hell hole. I started to untie ropes that were strangling my ankles. It was so tight that I could feel my feet losing circulation. I took a shard of glass that i had kept in my pocket from when the window broke on the bus and started to saw the rope with the sharpest edge.

So many things had happened that i didn't even know where Tilly was anymore. She could be anywhere by now. I don't know how long I was out for. I say this because this place was huge. Almost as if it was a maze. A large empty space where I was kept, was followed by other smaller rooms one after another. "I should try that corridor cause that's the one where I saw Tilly come from la..."

I suddenly felt a break and fell forwards. The rope around my ankles uncoiled. "Yes! Finally. I can feel my feet again!"

I ran to the corridor and to my surprise, Tilly was no where to be seen. I took my chance and ran down the large hall, then turned left running as fast as I could to find a way out.

That's when I bumped into an officer.

**Officer's POV:**

"FREEZE" I shouted pointing my gun at her heart.

She didn't look the girl I was after. She gave me a look of terror as her eyes widened.

"HELP ME" She screamed. I definitely knew she wasn't our culprit. "It's okay. We'll get you out of here." I looked back at my men and signalled to them to safely guide her out of the station.

"Follow them. They will guard you and take you to a safer place." She nodded and headed towards my men with one of them putting an arm around her shoulder to protect her.

After assuring her safety and getting the hostage out of the building we continued our mission. To find Tilly Thompson. Now that we had captured Cole, he had been sentenced to 8 years of prison, with Tilly, it ought to be 10 years at least.

We continued down the hall. We finally came to a large hall. It looked like the perfect place to hold hostages. In one corner, the remains of what was a chair lie and not far away from that, a table with a bat covered in blood, a lamp and a picture of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson together.

"Clear. Move out!" I shouted.

I stood in the middle of the hall with one other officer, while the rest stormed the rooms down the corridor.

"Clear" John shouted.

"Clear" Yvonne shouted.

"Clear" Shawn shouted.

"FREEZE" Dan shouted.

They all ran to assist Dan and I followed behind holding a taser.

"I'M NOT THE ONE! I SWEAR!" Tilly screamed trying to act all innocent.

I stepped into the room and found her laying on a bed. She was sleeping before we came in.

"Too late for that Tilly" I say and zap her unconscious.

"Mission accomplished! Well done guys!" I say congratulating the team.

Shawn handcuffs and takes her to the truck waiting outside.

**Austin's POV:**

**(At Motown Police Station 6:30pm)**

"It's been a whole afternoon! WHERE IS SHE?" I asked Trish.

"Austin. Just calm down. everything is going to be alright. She's going to be alright. She said trying to reassure me of Ally's safety.

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT! W..What if she lost too much blood from her wounds? What if sh..she didn't ma..." Tears started filling my eyes. Even though I didn't want to cry, I couldn't help myself. My baby could be gone forever.

Trish saw me crying and came over to gave me a hug.

"Look at me, Austin. Ally is a strong girl. She will make it. I know she will."

"You sure?" I ask her again even though I know she just says that to make everyone worry less. But at this point, its the only thing that is keeping me going and it seems like music to my ears.

"I've been her childhood friend for 10 years now. And I know that she never gives up on anything. She won't give up this time. Not when she has us in mind."

Our conversation was interrupted when a police officer came in and said "I'm really sorry, but you have to leave now. we are closing for the night seeing as we don't have anyone available for the night shift."

"WHAT? YOU"RE KIDDING RIGHT?" I asked him furiously

"I..I'm really sorry" He replied.

"But my girlfriend hasn't come back yet... Y..You can't do this to me.." I said losing all hope I had

"We can come back tomorrow!" Trish suggested.

"No..." I wept trying to wipe away the tears that started again and Trish guided me out the entrance.

I could hear thanking the officer behind me and we left. Just like that.

**Ally's POV:**

**(At Motown Police Station 6:45pm)**

I was so happy that that ordeal was finally over. I needed a goodnight's rest after all those beatings I've been taking. We finally arrived at a police station and dusk had set in. Everything was dark. Not a light in sight behind me. And the police station was dark too. It had just closed according to an officer.

Officer Dan came over to me and said "Why don't we get you to a motel for the night and in the morning, you can find your friends?" He asked me.

That sounded really good. As much as I wanted to see my friends and hug them, I also needed to be alone for a while to just process what I had went through. That doesn't happen everyday and I was really badly shaken up by it.

***Later at the Motel High***

I washed up and took some spare clothes from the reception and cuddled underneath the bedsheets. "I can't believe it. I'm actually alive." I said softly.

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 9

**Austin's POV:**

We rented a room for the night at _CRSITO MOTEL_. It was the closest place we could find that was vacant. Seeing as our tour bus had been heavily damaged, we had to find another place to spend the night while it was at a workshop.

I lay in bed, eyes wide open and staring blankly at the wall thinking about Ally. I never felt this way before about anyone. Not even Piper, or Kira. I tossed and turned in bed listening to Trish comfortably snoring away on the the other side of the room. "As always, snoring like a pig." I exclaimed to myself attempting to lighten my mood. But it didn't work.

I knew I was becoming more tired, I could feel my eyelids starting to weigh down on me, which was a good thing I guess. This way I would be able to see Ally quicker than staying up through the whole night.

***7:30am***

I could feel the sun glaring into my eyes as I had left the curtain open the night before. At least it was finally morning. I pulled myself out of bed walking over to Trish.

"Wake up Trish." I said in a daze as I had just woken up a second ago too.

"Leave me alone.." She grunted back.

Given the lack of sleep from last night, I didn't have the time or energy to argue back and left for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and finished washing up before stepping out.

"Your turn Trish." I said mumbling over my words. The lack of energy was really starting to hit me bad. She turned to look at me with her head still buried on the side of the pillow. "Get up" I said irritatedly. And she finally got up.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby!" I said leaving her to wash up in the room.

I dragged my feet on the carpet walking towards the elevator. *Ding*.

"DEZ! CARRIE!" I shouted. I was surprised that I could still shout.

"AUSTIN!" They shouted in sync. That was the cutest thing I had seen since we started going on tour. And it reminded me of the times Ally and I spent together. I really missed her and I had no idea where she was.

"How are you guys?" I asked

"We're fine. But Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. I knew that this sleep deprivation was definitely something more than something that simple. My limbs were getting weak.

"Where's Ally?"

"huh...They haven't found her yet." I took a long sigh before proceeding to answer.

I could feel that Dez could sense the sadness that I was feeling.

He tried to reassure me saying "It's okay bud, they'll find her."

Thats when Trish came down and saw us talking about Ally.

"Come here." she suggested pulling us all in for a group hug. That was what I really needed right now. That warmth that was missing from not seeing Ally.

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up in feeling a little groggy. My head was still throbbing from that bat hitting my head and the open wound which had somehow became deeper after sleeping on it.

After taking a breath mint, I left the room leaving my phone on the bed and headed out of the motel. I came to a junction right outside the motel. I turned both ways before making my decision to turn left.

**Officer Dan's POV: **

It was my duty to check on Ally and see how she's doing, so I left the station at 7 and drove down to _CRISTO MOTEL, _the one that we checked her into last night.

I arrived at the lobby and approached the receptionist.

"Here to see Ally Dawson." I smiled to her.

"Room 626. Elevator is to your right."

"Thanks." I said making my way towards the elevator. That's when I realized that Ally's friends were here. "What were they doing here?" i thought. Did Ally know they were coming? I carried on towards the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.

*Ding

The door opened and I made my way through the hallway down to the very last room. I turned to look at the door.

"Ally?" I said while knocking on the door.

"Your friends are downstairs." I say louder now, so that she would have heard me.

Silence. Not a single response.

"Ally? You in there?" I ask again. Knocking louder this time.

Still no response. I started to worry about her. What if she had fainted?

I took my gun out of belt pocket and aimed it at the door.

I silently counted in my head. "3, 2, 1!"

I kicked the door open with all my might and pointed my gun in a general forward direction. The room was empty?

Where had Ally gone?

I decided that I needed to inform Ally's friends downstairs.

**Austin's POV:**

We were breaking up from our hug when I saw Officer Dan coming from the hallway. "Had they found Ally?" I said softy in hopes that they did.

"Are you all Ally Dawson's friends?" A low voice asks

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend!" I said hastily

"Well you'd be pleased to know that we found her yesterday."

"THATS GREAT!" I shouted.

"But-" He said hesitatingly interrupting my smile.

"But? But what?" I ask anxiously.

"She seems to be missing right now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?" I shouted almost enough to offend the officer and getting myself arrested.

"I just went to check up on her and she's not in her room"

The whole room went quiet. I was speechless. I dropped to my knees and started bawling my eyes out.

"Austin, get up!" Trish said trying to not look stupid in front of everyone. I didn't care. I let myself curl into a ball and cry my heart out.

She was here the whole night and I had no clue...

This wasn't happening. Not again.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys, thanks for being patient. Haven't forgotten about you guys and this story. Still writing it and thinking of fresh ideas, but exams are here right now so updates will be slower than usual. I hope you really like this chapter. I am really looking forward to writing the next one. And it's sorta mysterious now eh? Not knowing where Ally is going. And a little reveal of next chapter, something unexpected will happen taking a turn for the worst. Or is it the better? Expect it up by next Thursday latest. And i also want to say thank you for all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me and motivates me to write better and fresher ideas! Love y'all. **

**-E.W.Y.W**


	11. Chapter 10

Ally finally reached her destination. Stopping to take a breath after that long and tedious walk, she made her way to the reception counter. A lady in her mid thirties who somewhat showed no reaction or concern to Ally's open wounds, greeted her with fake pleasantries.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see a doctor urgently" Ally replied sensing her nonchalant attitude.

Ally paused for a short breath before continuing "I've been bleeding from these wounds overnight." she says while pointing at her scalp.

"Follow me" the lady replies signalling to Ally through a hallway.

Walking through the hallway, there wasn't that feeling of being cared for that you would normally feel when you are sick or injured. Ally's skin started turning hard as her hairs stood up reacting to the blast of cold air rushing down the hallway from the vents above. Something was definitely different about this place.

**Ally's POV:**

I followed Leila, that nurse who didn't seem to really care about me into a screening room. The doctors wanted to perform all sorts of check-ups on me after my accident. I didn't really tell them the truth either. I didn't want to seem weak.

"No. We can't do that, she won't be able to handle it" I hear two doctors whisper behind me.

I turned to face them stating that I could hear the both of them behind my back. Even though I may have been bleeding for a couple of hours and feeling dizzy, I definitely wasn't deaf or imagining what they were saying.

"Ally Dawson?" One of them asks.

"Yes, that's me." I say letting out a long sigh afterwards. It was strange to see who I was now. After what I had gone through, I became shy and afraid rather than the outgoing and confident me that I was before my tour began. Of course, not as confident as Austin.

"We are going to give you some gas for you to fall asleep later, while we carry out the procedure. Your wound is rather deep, and you are considered very lucky. Had you been hit from a slightly different angle, the impact could have had a possibility of causing you to lose part of your memory."

I knew I was lucky, but not that lucky. Letting out a big sigh, I crawled onto the hospital bed seeming like this could be the end. The procedure was complicated. It wasn't one simple stitch, it was going to take time to remove the excess blood and clean and stitch the pieces of missing tissue that had been left hanging. I didn't actually realize how bad this was since Tilly hit me. It must have been bad enough that it affected the nerves on my scalp for me to not pay attention to.

"There are risks of you losing your memory. As I said earlier, your memory may be partially affected. We will try our best to work through it."

My eyes started to dilate as i my eyes revealed my fear of what was to come.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Uhmm-"

"Sorry Darling, we have to"

And it begun.

**Trish's POV:**

Austin was still laying in the middle of the motel lobby. He definitely looked like he was over-reacting.

"Austin. Common, don't worry alright? The more you worry, the more i'll worry and we don't want that do we?"

Austin didn't budge.

"Austin get up. Seriously. This isn't funny anymore."

I gently shoved Austin's side with my foot, but there was not a single response.

Austin's back turned towards the floor after I nudged him. He was out cold.

"Oh my god! What happened" I screamed.

I watched Officer Dan's eyes grow reaching in to his pocket for his phone.

"I'll call an ambulance. Dez, go run and get some water for him and a spare change of clothes." He shouted.

"Alright!" Dez replies.

"Come down to the entrance ASAP." He commanded.

"Don't worry Austin. You'll be okay."

In the distance, the approaching sirens wail making it hard to hear one another.

"Dez and Trish, you both follow him to the hospital. I'll catch up once I'm done here."

"You sure?" Dez asks.

"Yes. NOW GO!"

**A/N:**

**Hi again! Sorry for a short chapter. But I've just been really tired with exams and stuff. Now that it's all over (YESS!). I will upload a short chapter tomorrow as well to make up. If you have ideas for how Ally and Austin's fate, I'm open. Also please review, favourite and follow. I'm thinking of starting a new story soon. What do you think? See you in the next chapter!**

**- E.W.Y.W**


End file.
